Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 1
"Here is your movie for the week, Croco-dily. I'll see you very soon! Woo!" - The Meddler, delivering his orders in Chadwick Jones Presents: Crocodile Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 1 is the first season of the comedy review show Chadwick Jones Presents. It introduces the main character, Chadwick Jones, as well his nemesis, The Meddler. It marked a turning point in Dyercentral history where random unrelated characters from several of the old sketches were combined into a standardised canon. Plot Beginning of the Torment On a whim, Chadwick Jones decides to take a look at the Nu Image film Octopus. After going through the movie making snarky comments, he ultimately decides that he doesn't want to make a habit of this and wants to go back to his risque indulgences. It is at that moment that a strange man in a weird mask bursts into the room and demands that Chadwick follow his destiny by reviewing the sequel. At the end of that movie, Chadwick once again decides to quit reviewing movies and is once again interrupted by the strange man. This time, Chadwick is much less receptive to the stranger's demands and throws Coatmon at him, who destroys the man's mask, unveiling him as a bizzare, high-pitched man. The stranger reveals himself to be The Meddler, a time traveler who hopes to get his revenge on Chadwick for unknown reasons. He states that he plans to force Chadwick to watch increasingly worse movies until the quality becomes so low that Chadwick will end his own life. To make sure he complies, The Meddler threatens to use his time machine to erase the existence of Robocop. After Chadwick finally gives in, The Meddler assigns him a new movie every week. Beneath the Mississippi The movies get increasingly worse before final culminating in Beneath the Mississippi. The strain of the movie gets Chadwick sent to the Asylum for Crazy People after attempting to commit suicide. In the asylum Chadwick continues to be tormented by the insistent demands of The Meddler. After finishing the review, Chadwick is amazed to discover that he has survived. Not only that, but the increasingly bad nature of the movies shown to him has helped to build up a tolerance to them, foiling The Meddler's plans of ever defeating him this way again. In a flurry of emotion, Chadwick tosses the dvd of the movie into the air and destroys it with a kamehameha wave. Afterwards, The Meddler stumbles into the room, confident that Chadwick has died. When he discovers an angry Chadwick in place of a corpse, he flees back into his ship, only to be pursued by Chadwick, the Brain Surgeon, and a host of others. Inside, Chadwick is stunned to find that the ship's interior closely resembles a backyard. The Meddler uses this moment to spring a trap by binding chadwick with invisible restraints, then starting the ship on a new course for a hostile planet. As The Meddler gloats over his victory, Coatmon sneaks up behind him and viciously bites him on the rear, causing him to run around frantically. The Brain Surgeon takes this opportunity to approach the control panel and release Chadwick from the trap. As The Meddler continues to panic, he accidentally slips and falls out of the airlock. Helplessly sinking into the void, he vows he will return. Chadwick celebrates his newfound freedom, but the victory is short lived, as the Brain Surgeon informs him that the ship is now spiraling out of control through time and space. Characters Main Characters * Chadwick Jones * The Meddler Supporting Characters * Coatmon * Brain Surgeon * Sheriff Lyoid * Dyer * Hengry Hippiee * Jon Gibbord * Old-Man Dyer Episode List Trivia * Category:Chadwick Jones Presents Category:Season